


Look at Meeee!

by waccharimasu



Series: black and white and red [3]
Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, tsundere courier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waccharimasu/pseuds/waccharimasu
Summary: To put things short, Cutthroat wants Courier's attention. But, considering that his partner over here is dense and cold as hell, he gotta work up a bit to get his attention.
Relationships: Courier/Cutthroat (Akudama Drive)
Series: black and white and red [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080503
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Look at Meeee!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna write more fluffs for satsuhako, so here I am making this. Inspired from the song "Kamatte choudai" by Mafumafu and Amatsuki, it's a really cute song! Hehe, enjoy!!

_Look at me, Courier..._

_Just pay attention to me._

That words been going through the certain killer in white's head throughout the day. It's been a while since he can hug Courier and be lovey-dovey, and if lucky, him returning such affection. Their jobs are getting a lot lately, with each comes with great risks. Even this one of taking an important clan leader for a meeting, without making him got shot by those who chased for his head.

_That workaholic maniac... Why can't he just relax for a while?_

_Moreover, why he didn't praised me?! I did my best to get those beautiful red colors from those people!_

Ever since the two starts living together, Courier didn't complaint much about him who basically followed him everywhere. If he got to escort him well and keep those who were on their way away, he gets to live together with him. But, some other reasons were involved, one of them is Cutthroat having genuine feelings for the other.

"Ah~ Got home finally!" the killer in white exclaims, as he plunges to the sofa, when the two arrived at one of Courier's safe house

The biker replies coldly, "This is not your house, you idiot."

"Hmmph~!" Cutthroat pouts at that answer, facing away from him

From the corner of his eyes, he can see Courier is taking off his leather jacket and proceeds to walk to the small kitchen and start making dinner, lighting up a cigarette while on it. Perhaps, this grumpy Akudama over here, does really care about those who are close to him.

_Wouldn't that be nice if he just praise me, or else I won't end up in a mood like this..._

_Should I try bringing a present for him?_

_The last time I brought him one, he kicks me out for the night..._

_Maybe, he didn't like my bouquet?_

Cutthroat remembers of that time, when he brings a "bouquet" that made of human flesh and bone. He also remembers Courier's reaction that he immediately grabs him by the coat and kicks him out the safe house for the night. He liked the red colors he had gathered for that "bouquet", but it's really creepy...

_Should I do my extra best to impress him again?_

But, the reaction to that was Courier saying that Cutthroat is really a psycho freak, as he sees the killer in white literally drenched in red blood. Mentally, he cross out that list, it doesn't work.

_What I can do to get his attention?_

_Come on, Cutthroat! You're the most wanted Akudama in Kansai, how can you didn't have an idea for this?!_

Unbeknownst to him, the purple-haired Akudama had finished cooking dinner, "Hey. Why are you dazed away like that? Dinner's ready."

"Y-Yeah! Thanks as always, Courier!" he scrambles around, rising up to his feet

_Well, he did made me dinner every night, though.._.

This is gonna be a tough quest for Cutthroat to get Courier's attention. But he knew, that it would be very rewarding at the end.

* * *

Even when Courier is sleeping, that doesn't stop Cutthroat to make him pay attention. So, one night, he just looks at his partner who is currently sleeping. Literally, standing by the side of the bed, looming like a demon that's ready to frighten anyone. There's this sudden urge to go poke his presumably soft cheeks, because he seen of how Courier would gobble up takoyaki and it would look like him having hamster cheeks.

Bet that would be as soft as marshmallows!

_One poke wouldn't wake him, right?_

With his pointer finger, he moves closer to Courier's face, and lands the finger on his smooth cheek. Cutthroat suddenly held back a gasp, showing from how soft Courier's cheek is!! All this time, he would look really cool and handsome and sharp, but this is really a _moe gap_!

Thank god, that poke doesn't wake him up.

**_Poke, poke, poke._**

That still didn't wake him, probably the weight of today's work do really taking its toll. Of course, Cutthroat is still curious about why Courier agrees to take him to live together. Do he really have mercy? Do he really doesn't fear him?

**Poke, poke, poke.**

_Why won't you tell me everything and properly look at me?_

_Courier, you dummy... You're bad with your feelings._

After several pokes, Courier begins to shift around. That caused him to move away silently. Phew, he's just changing his positions on his sleep, now his back are facing Cutthroat. Maybe, he had realize that he's bothering him? The night gets higher and higher, and perhaps it's time for him to go sleep as well. 

_There's always another day, right?_

He then walks away from Courier's bedroom, gently closes the door. Perhaps, sleeping in the sofa wasn't so bad, when there's some of his beloved's scent on it. That sounds really weird, but he loved it and that made him fell asleep really quickly.

* * *

"I did well! Courier, won't you praise me?" the all-white Akudama beams happily

The same question Cutthroat lets out to get Courier's attention. Until he gets the answer he wanted, he won't stop. Well, not too much until he gets annoyed or stuffs like that.

"No," of course, the only answer that Courier would say

That delighted smile shrinks into a pout, "Aww, come on! We've been this far and not a single praise you said to me? Meanie!"

Courier clicks his tongue before saying, "I've been looking after you, isn't that enough?"

_No, it's not enough..._

The killer in white looks away, gripping tight the handle of his precious knife. Somehow, Courier looks at him and sees that his accompany were this touch-starved all the time? Sighing, he strides closer to Cutthroat, before putting his right hand by the killer's shoulder. Lilac eyes glances to him, with a mixture of longing and shock.

Courier then softens his tone, saying, "If you do exactly what I said for this next job, I'll let you do whatever you want."

Before Cutthroat could say a word, Courier continues, "But no chasing me! I had enough of your hide and seek!"

_But that would be so fun!_

So, the killer just smiles on Courier's terms. "Of course! I won't do that _again_!"

Honestly, why did he takes someone like Cutthroat to live together anyways? Maybe, a certain feeling is changing his perspectives?

* * *

Long, slender arms, circles around Courier's shoulders. Finally, Cutthroat gets the reward that he wanted. Frankly, they were in a standing position, so it looked like Cutthroat is a koala who hugs a tree, which is Courier.

"Courier, you're too stiff, loosen up a bit!"

Another tongue clicking, "So this is what you want?"

"At least it's better than try to get your pretty red colors, right?" playful lilac eyes looks at his significant other

"L-Let's sit down before you could hug me, this position is really uncomfortable!" the biker Akudama averts away his sight

Cutthroat then moves swiftly, pulling Courier's hand while on it. The two walks into the bedroom, and immediately jumps up the bed. Courier just follows with flow, that Cutthroat is really swift and unpredictable. The two finally lays down on the bed, looking at each other.

the killer in white wiggles closer, proceeding to snuggle the biker, "I love of how warm you are, Courier!"

"S-Shut up, psycho freak!" the biker looks away, now his cheeks are lightly blushed pink

"Oh? Do you just stutter? Hehe, it's so cute~!" Cutthroat lets out an airy giggle at that cute reaction

But, Courier guessed that it wasn't so bad at all. Turns out, Cutthroat is really nice and friendly, as long as a specific something not triggering his serial killer mode. Courier then returns the hug, much like to the killer's favor! This is it! **The super-ultra rare lovey-dovey Courier**!

once again, Courier lets out a _tch_ , complaining, "I'm not gonna do this again."

"Aww, but we don't know of how long we're gonna be stuck together~" Cutthroat teases, before snuggling closer to him

Maybe, this two are just idiots who were in love with each other. But one's job and one's fixation made them bewildered by this feelings. Oh well, let's just think for that on another day. The two were really tired, and of course, each other's warmth lulls them to a content sleep.

Cutthroat smiles on his sleep, thinking that his quest to get Courier's attention, had succeeded. He gotta do his best to get more of this, of course. As of Courier? Well, maybe it would the time for him to realize that it's okay to let someone be there in his private life again, after what happened on the past. Even though it takes form of the most dangerous serial killer on Kansai by these times.

Perhaps, he would let Cutthroat to try get his attention frequently. That would be a fun game for him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last fic I wrote for this year, huh? Oh my, the year's ending! I glad I can take so many great leaps to my fanfic writing, and I hope you'll support me more by next year ( ꈍᴗꈍ)
> 
> So, Happy (early) New Year, everyone! I, ao3 user waccharimasu, hopes you great health and luck! And of course, I hope for writing more of my faves!


End file.
